Pun Madness
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Every year for April Fool's Day, Thatch picks a victim and annoys them with bad puns. It's Thatch's way of 'taking a break from pranks'. Since Ace is the newbie on the ship, he becomes the new victim of Thatch's bad puns thanks to all the of the division commanders on the ship. Even Oyaji was o.k with it! Why, Oyaji, why?


**Pun Madness**

**Happy April Fool's Day! :D**

***Starts talking fast* I really wanted to do an actual story for this day but I didn't know what to do cuz it's basically the same thing as coming up with pranks so then I thought about the stupid puns I say (I make a lot of them in real life :P) and then I thought 'I should do a random story with Thatch annoying someone with puns'.**

***Takes breather***

**So the victim for this 'story' is Ace *evil laugh* Sorry, Ace! Not really :P**

Summary: Every year for April Fool's Day, Thatch picks a victim and annoys them with bad puns. It's Thatch's way of 'taking a break from pranks'. Since Ace is the newbie on the ship, he becomes the new victim of Thatch's bad puns thanks to all the of the division commanders on the ship. Even Oyaji was o.k with it! Why, Oyaji, why?

WARNING: RANDOMNESS, BAD PUNS, _VERY_ BAD PUNS, INNOPROPIATE PUNS AND… ALL THAT FANCY JAZZ *Starts playing Jazz music*

*Sings* Now wi~th the disclaime~r! XD

STORY CONCEPT IS MINE!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D But if I did own it… All of the things I could and would do. All of them.

Enjoy! XD

* * *

"Thatch, take a picture!" Ace told his brother.

"Alright." Thatch said taking a picture down from the wall.

"I meant take a picture of this!"

"Oh, okay!" Thatch took out a camera and took a picture.

"Thank…" Ace looked at the picture and questioned it. "What's this?"

"_This _is the picture 'of this' you told me to take a picture of."

The picture literally showed the words 'of this' and Ace just didn't know what to say.

"But how did you…?" Ace turned around and saw Izou holding up a huge cue card that said 'of this' on it. "Get outta here!"

Izou ran away laughing.

"Thatch, you'll pay for that!"

"Sure, how much?" Thatch asked counting money.

"Stop it!"

Thatch looked around. "_It_ isn't here."

"Stop making bad puns!"

"Oh, that's another one for the list!" Thatch said writing it down.

Ace put a hand to his forehead. "Ima just not say anything for the rest of the day."

"You just said anything. Get it?" Thatch laughed stupidly at his own joke.

"You're annoying me."

"No, my name is Thatch and I'm annoying _you_." Thatch held up the letter 'U'.

Where in the world was Thatch getting all these things from?!

"Make it stop!"

"I told me, I can't make _it_ stop cuz _it_ isn't here."

"It's I told _you_!"

"You're me not you."

Ace just wanted to jump off the ship. How did he get stuck in this bad pun situation in the first place? Oh, yeah…

"O~h, I love flashbacks!" Thatch exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Ace scolded.

**^3^Mini Flashba~ck^3^**

"Hey, guys what're we talking about here?" Ace asked going up to all the commanders who, for some reason, were whispering to each other. He then noticed that Thatch wasn't with them. "Where's Thatch?"

Everyone immediately looked at Ace and they looked back at each other nodding and then looked back at Ace. Next thing he knew, he was dragged to the kitchen and was forced upon talking to Thatch.

"Have fun!" They all said running away.

Thatch turned around and looked at Ace.

"_Oh, so they sent the newbie this year to deal with me on April Fool's Day. This should be fun."_ Thatch thought smiling which Ace didn't like.

**^~^Mini Flashback over^~^**

"That was a great mini flashback of what happened only moments ago before I started bothering you with bad puns." Thatch said still annoying Ace.

"Will you just leave me alone already?!" Ace asked not so calm while trying to escape Thatch's bad pun ranting.

"I'm not 'U'. This is 'U'." Thatch held up the letter 'U' again which Ace just smacked out of his hands.

"My name is Ace!"

Suddenly, Thatch grabbed Ace and threw him onto his shoulder holding him in place.

"I got an Ace! I got an Ace! I won the game! Whoohoo~!"

"Put me down, will you!?" Ace yelled trying to get out of Thatch's grip.

"My name is not 'will you', it's Thatch!"

"Put me down, _Thatch_! Happy?!"

Thatch just dropped Ace on the deck and looked around. "Where?! I don't see happy."

Ace was trying very hard not too lose his temper but clearly it wasn't working. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" He threatened standing up and glaring at Thatch.

"Go ahead." Thatch said holding a stuffed donkey toy and tossed it to Ace.

Ace nearly fainted. How the…?! Well, at least he didn't get…

"I have a bigger ass." Thatch said suddenly standing next to a donkey that… Wait, what?! Where was Thatch getting these things from?! "Wanna kiss it?"

"Dude, there's children reading this!"

"Where? I see no children. Oh, wait I forgot Haruta is here."

"HEY!"

"… Never mind. And where'd you get a donkey?!"

"Do not underestimate me and my bad puns."

"You were born a pun."

"We all are."

"…"

"…"

"… I'm out."

"Out of what?"

"Here!"

"But here isn't where your standing! Here is where I'm standing! You're standing over there!"

"Guys, make him stop!" Ace said running away from Thatch who was now chasing him.

Meanwhile…

The rest of the crew and yes, even Oyaji, were just sitting around on beach chairs (who knows where they came from) and they were just sipping on Margaritas and enjoying the show.

"Best April Fool's Day ever." Marco said lying back on the chair.

"Poor Ace." said Haruta. "But at least we finally get a break."

"Tell me about it." Everyone chimed in.

"Oh, look he finally and literally made Ace jump ship. Someone should rescue him." Izou said still sitting around and no one moved.

"Is someone gonna get him or what?" Thatch asked coming over, put on some shades and just sat back on a chair and started sipping on a Margarita.

"I'll get him." Namur said heading over to where Ace 'fell' in.

"I meant him or…!"

"No more!" Everyone told Thatch making him jump slightly.

"_Well_…" He said pretending to be annoyed.

It then got quiet and they watched as Namur came back with Ace who was now coughing and muttering things about threatening Thatch and something about puns are evil.

"So about next y…"

Marco just slapped duct tape (who knows where it came from) over Thatch's mouth and the day continued on without interruption.

Until they went to an island and Thatch started annoying the townspeople that is.

* * *

Wow, that was random as it could get wasn't it? No? All well :P

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it ^-^ And boy, did I laugh while typing this. Especially the part about the donkey. I wasn't gonna add that but I was like 'no, add it! Now's your chance! It's your story! ADD IT!' XD

**Thatch: "So this is the end?"**

**Me: "The end of what?"**

"**The end of the end."**

"**Oh, you mean **_**this**_** 'the end'?" *I hold up a sign that says THE END***

"**There we go."**

"**But we can't go yet."**

"**Oh, right! Review, please! And Happy April Fool's Day!"**

***Now we leave* XD**

**Marco: "You two are just… I don't even know." *leaves since he doesn't know what to say* "Oh and Happy April Fool's Day. Try not to scare anyone too bad, okay? It can really mess a person up and cause problems. Oh and review, please."**

**Haruta, Ace, Izou: "Happy April Fool's Day! Review, please!" XD**

Happy April Fool's Day! Review, please! XD XD


End file.
